havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 011 Anna and Hank at the Library
PM The Archives: So, I assume you guys head off with Osenas to the library. Hank, I will also assume Rune gave you the pass. PM The Archives: You guys are in the carriage. For the hell of it, can I get perception checks? PM Hank: (( she gave it to Anna)) PM The Archives: ((Oh, my bad. Ok. Anna has the pass.)) PM Hank: (( 10 )) PM Nilani: 10. PM The Archives: Ok, looking around, you get the same as before, some odd looks but nothing to malicious. The streets are still quite fine. PM Hank: So Osenas how large is the guild library? PM The Archives: Osenas: "It's quite large. We have a few different attachments for it." PM The Archives: Osenas: "I haven't even been through it all yet." PM Hank: It doesn’t shift around or move does it? PM The Archives: Osenas: "Not that I know of. ...maybe some of the more...arcane books would float around, but that doesn't involve the library itself." PM The Archives: Eventually, you leave the city proper and seem to enter a whole new section of the grounds. The lawns around you are well maintained and quite beautiful and looking up, you see another large castle on a hill (although, not as large as the Rygale house). PM The Archives: You approach a gate with the words "OFFICIAL MAGE GUILD OF ENORA: HOME TO ALL WIZARDS AND SORCERERS, MASTERS OF THE ARCANE" PM Hank: That’s an impressive guild building. PM The Archives: Osenas: "It used to belong to one of my father's rivals. My father bought them out a few centuries ago, converted it into a new guild hall for the MG." PM The Archives: Osenas: "The Witch Hunters occupy a small, more formal building in the back." PM The Archives: Osenas parks in front of this medium sized offshoot, with a large wooden door. As he does, you see various people of different ages walking around in these deep purple robes. PM The Archives: Osenas gets out. "Alright kids, here we are. The library." PM Nilani: Excellent. PM The Archives: Osenas: "...word of warning...be careful around the librarian. Qifaera can be a bit...dramatic." PM Nilani: Thanks for the heads-up. PM Hank: Ok, good luck , thanks for the ride. PM The Archives: Osenas goes through the doors. PM *** Nilani follows. *** PM *** Hank follows Anna. *** PM The Archives: As you enter, you find yourself walking down a long tunnel. PM The Archives: There are torches on the side, but not flaming ones. They instead seem to be lit by a constant light spell. PM The Archives: The hallway is otherwise bare stone. PM The Archives: You eventually come to a plain wooden door. PM The Archives: A slot in the door opens as the three of you approach and you here a crackily, harsh voice say "none but the worthy may enter" PM Hank: How are the worthy determined? PM The Archives: Voice: "Only the unworthy would ask that!" PM The Archives: Osenas: "They're with me, Ms. Faecelle. They have a pass from a guildmaster in Davos." PM *** Nilani holds up the pass. *** PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Ah, in that case..." PM The Archives: The door flings open to reveal this massive, ornate library with several floors of shelves of books. The railings and frames are all highlighted with a polished bronze, the shelves are a fine mahoganey, other librarians run around, and at the front is a large desk with a large, bronze and gold colored globe beside it. PM The Archives: At the door itself is a half-elven woman with shock white hair, just starting to show her years. She has crows feet at her eyes and pointed half-moon glasses and is wearing a high-collar blouse beneath her robe, so the collar sticks out and goes right up to her chin, where is explodes into a series of ruffles. PM The Archives: Qifaera: "WELCOME TO THE LIBRARY OF THE ARCANE!" PM *** Hank jumps back a little in shock “GAH... thank you , I think.” *** PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Ah, one with ancestry of Io'xuzush. Tall, strong, powerful. Many a fable of your people lies in these halls, young man." PM The Archives: Qifaera: "And you, tall, proud, strong. Your armor coated with wear of time and home to many a strange creature, t'would seem. You are a fascination, my dear!" PM Nilani: Thank you, I suppose? PM The Archives: Qifaera: "NO! ...thank you " PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Osenas! You have abandoned your post for far too long. Return there immediately. And, for you both, how may I be of assistance?" PM Hank: We are seeking information that we hoped would be in this library. PM Hank: (( does this look like the library Hank saw in his vision?)) PM The Archives: ((It does)) PM The Archives: Qifaera's eyes narrow. "Oh?" PM Hank: Information on other planes and places. PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Information. Information! IN-FOR-MAY-SHUN!" PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Information is earned, not freely given!" PM Hank: Ok, fair enough. What do you want us to do? PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Find it, boy! Do you wish me to do all the leg work for you! Your meaty thighs are much stronger and fit to carry you!" PM The Archives: Qifaera: "But, I can help you. Let's check the system." PM Hank: Ok PM The Archives: She turns and heads for the desk. PM Hank: (( 19 insight check for sanity)) PM *** Hank will cautiously follow her. *** PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Now, you want planar books?" PM Hank: Yes, if you can just point out the direction that section is in we can stop wasting your time. PM The Archives: She begins flipping through a series of cards at her desk and, as she does, Hank...there's a glow you see, coming from the cards. PM The Archives: Anna, you don't see this, but, Hank, it's like a weird bright sensation, one card in particular seems to call out to you. PM *** Hank will indicate that card” can you stop there a second” *** PM The Archives: She does so. PM The Archives: Qifaera: "...this book?" PM Hank: Yes , please. PM The Archives: Qifaera pulls out the card. "...ah, this book is in the archives. Many dangerous tomes down there. Are you sure?" PM Hank: Yes. PM The Archives: Qifaera leans in very close, looking you dead in the eyes. "...what moon were you born under?" PM *** Hank will back away a little “ no clue” *** PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Shame. Ok then, down you come." PM The Archives: Qifaera grabs a magic lantern (still no flame), opens a cellar door beneath the desk. "Watch your head. ...not literally, unless you can, but you probably can't, cause that'd be insane." PM *** Hank will go down the hatch “thanks for the advice.” *** PM The Archives: As you head down, you see shelf upon shelf of dusty, untouched tomes. They are stacked up, not like books, but like wine bottles, left in a cellar to age. PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Here are your lands, now you must find your buried treasure!" PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Oh, and be careful. Some of them haven't eaten in centuries." PM Hank: ... thanks for the warning, how do we signal when we want to come back up? PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Come to the door and knock three times!" PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Or, like, fifty times, rapidly, if something ends up chasing you." PM Hank: (( well you have made my new favorite NPC just so you are aware.)) PM Hank: ... I will keep that in mind, may we borrow the lantern? PM The Archives: She hands you the lantern. "Here you are. May this light be a friend to you in dark places." PM Nilani: Let's hope none of the more energetic tomes are offended by the presence of anything that even resembles fire. PM *** Hank will take the lantern “ ... I hope it will , thank you for your assistance.” *** PM The Archives: Qifaera leaves you. PM Hank: Again can we not use that word please. PM *** Hank will look around the surrounding area. *** PM The Archives: Roll an investigation check, both of you. PM Nilani: Oh. Sorry. PM Hank: (( 18 )) PM Nilani: away from my computer, unfortunately. Sorreh. PM The Archives: ((Ok.)) PM The Archives: ((I rolled for you, you got a natural 20)) PM Nilani: boy PM The Archives: So, you guys go looking a little bit. You approach one shelf but leap back as all the books on it begin growling and snapping at you. PM Hank: Oh , good I was hoping she wasn’t serious about the carnivorous books. PM | Edited 9:17:31 PM The Archives: You both see a trip wire and expertly avoid it. PM The Archives: And then, Hank, you spot it first. A book, wrapped in red leather, like the one in your vision. PM *** Hank will cautiously approach it. *** PM Nilani: WAIT PM *** Nilani points to a rune on the shelf. *** PM *** Hank will stop where he is. *** PM The Archives: Hank you look at the Rune shaped like a flame and have no idea what that is. PM Hank: “It’s probably nothing” PM *** Hank will proceed forward. *** PM Nilani: It almost certainly is. Hold on. PM Nilani: Actually, I'm not sure if it's magical. PM Nilani: It might explode, though. PM *** Hank will stop again. “ so what is your advice then?” *** PM The Archives: You guys note here more runes along shelf. What languages do you both speak?" PM Hank: (( common and orc)) PM Nilani: celestial, and druidic. PM The Archives: ((Damn. Neither of you know these runes, but you can see that each one seems designed to depress if pushed.)) PM The Archives: ((There are 13 of them in total.)) PM The Archives: ((Not including the fire symbol on either end of them)) PM Hank: (( are there the stones I saw in the vision?)) PM The Archives: ((No, could you roll me a basic INT save, though)) PM Hank: (( 21 )) PM *** Hank winces “ ow , I am never going to get used to that.” *** PM Hank: They are letters Anna, the order is A ,C, E, F , I , J , L , M , N, O , R, S, U. PM Hank: Apparently it’s the sylvan alphabet, we must have to enter a passcode or something. PM Nilani: Ah. PM Nilani: we still have the card, or did she not give it to us? PM The Archives: ((What card?)) PM Hank: (( the card that indicated the book we wanted)) PM The Archives: ((OH!)) PM The Archives: ((You guys have that, yes)) PM Nilani: Check the card, maybe? PM *** Hank will look at the card. *** PM The Archives: As you hold the card up, the ink on the card moves and shifts and forms three lines of text. PM The Archives: "Flower made by man" PM The Archives: "I bring death so life may come" PM The Archives: "What do you call me" PM Hank: ... ah it’s a riddle. PM | Edited 9:52:32 PM Nilani: It's rather inconvenient that this keeps coming up. Cover your ears for a second, Hank. PM *** Hank will cover his ears. *** PM Nilani: Fire. PM The Archives: ...nothing happens. PM *** Hank will uncover his ears, “ I think we have to enter whatever the code is by pushing the Runes.” *** PM Nilani: Makes sense. Which ones were which, again? PM The Archives: Ok, I will skip ahead and say you can get the right combo through the power of teamwork. PM Nilani: Yey. PM The Archives: Once the runes are depressed in the right order, the fire runes flicker, fizzle out and go back to just carvings. PM *** Hank will carefully approach the book looking for any other surprises. *** PM The Archives: Nothing else seems to jump at you and the book comes away fine. PM *** Hank will check to see if the book matches the one from the vision, then quickly open it to see what language it is written in. *** PM The Archives: Once pulled, the book is exactly as you saw in your vision, Hank. Red leather with a golden serpent on the cover, eating it's own tail to form a ring. PM The Archives: However, you open it, and the language is still Sylvan and beyond your ability to read it now. It seems that your knowledge has left again. PM Hank: Ok we are going to have to bring this upstairs and hope someone will translate it for us. PM *** Hank will close the book and start heading back to the basement hatch. *** PM The Archives: You knock, as instructed and Qifaera opens it for you. "You emerge, unharmed! Congratulations! What spoils do you bring?" PM Hank: What we were looking for, unfortunately neither of us read the language it is written in. PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Ah, I see. Fortunately, here I can aid you. Sit, please." PM *** Hank will sit down. *** PM *** Nilani does,as well. *** PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Open the book. And prepare yourselves!" PM *** Hank will open the book. *** PM The Archives: As you read it, Qifaera moves and speaks in a strange tone you recognize as spellcasting. As she does, the words on the page become clear to you both. PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Decipher Script! A spellcasting librarian's best friend!" PM Nilani: Sounds like it would be. Thank you. PM The Archives: Reading you find the book is kind of like a planar atlas, full of maps and glossaries for things you've never heard of. PM | Edited 10:11:32 PM The Archives: Eventually, Hank, you find the page you saw in your vision with four stones on it. PM The Archives: ((Sorry, four)) PM The Archives: ((Mistyped)) PM *** Hank will stop skimming through and carefully read that section. *** PM The Archives: Going over this you read these rocks are called "The Wind Stones". PM The Archives: In ancient times, it is written, there were powerful arcanists who used their magic to craft vessels that could piece the veils between planes. PM The Archives: When these became a frequent occurence, these stones were crafted, forged from the winds of the North, South, East and West. They could be used to guide sailors from one plane to another easily, and find the points where the veils were the most flexible. PM The Archives: However, as they wore away and became scarce, they were fought over and, eventually, the last set were scattered across the material plane, this world. PM The Archives: Their location is now gone forever. PM The Archives: As you read the end of this, Hank's eyes begin to glow. PM *** Nilani doesn't bring it up. It'd be awkward. *** PM | Edited 10:20:19 PM The Archives: A little bit of blood starts to come out of Hank's nose as he takes 4 points of psychic damage, halved to 2. PM The Archives: The glow in Hank's eyes fade. PM *** Hank grabs his head “ow” *** PM Hank: ... that was much worse than usual. PM Nilani: I hope it doesn't continue to worsen. PM Hank: It could have just been too much information at once. PM Nilani: Possibly. PM *** Hank will turn to Quifiera “ thank you for your help.” *** PM | Edited 10:26:27 PM The Archives: Qifaera: "Not a problem. If you need more, come by anytime. ...also, if that spell doesn't go away in 2 hours, you may want to call your local healer." PM Hank: Thanks for the warning. PM *** Hank will get up and head for the exit. “ at least we have a new goal now after we are done here Anna.” ***